Items
Items will drop if monsters die or can be bought from the merchant. When assigned to a raider, Items will use 1 inventory slot and affects the stats of the raider. Updating for the stats for Fire Tinged Sword: Transforms basic attack damage of the wielder into fire damage. ** Lore: "Unable to convince everyone of his godhood, the perfidious dragonling was forced to deal with certain unbelievers by force. This sword seems to be a remnant of a resulting battle." ** Drop chance: 1% ** Monsters: Dragonling (in Garden of Eternity) * Lord Sword: 0.1% chance to instantly kill an enemy ** Lore: "This sword has only ever been wielded by one warrior, and its significance remains unknown. Perhaps experimentation will reveal its purpose? A sword too large a burden for ordinary soldiers, not only in weight. After hundreds of years, dried blood still clings to a narrow spot on the edge of the blade, where the lord decapitated his wife." ** Drop chance: 5% ** Monsters: Skeletor (in Crypt) * Sabre of Sacrifice: 'Increase the Raiders damages by 42%, but the raider will lose 4% of their current HP with every attack. ** Lore: ** Probability: 5% ** Monsters: Goblin High Priestess (in Garden of Eternity) * 'Dragonling Scale Armor : 'Raises raider HP by 10% and has a 1% chance to reflect any incoming damage back at the attacker. ** Lore: Armor forged from the sharp scales of a dragonling. Young dragons, above all, covet fame and fortune. ** Drop chance: 95% ** Monsters: Dragonling (in Gardens of Eternity) * 'Blood Sword:'On each attack, Heals the raider by 2% of their maximum HP ** Monsters: Brother 1 (Red knight in Dawn Fortress Throne Room) * 'Club: 'Gives the Raider a 0.5% chance on each attack to stun their enemy for 2 seconds. ** Lore: ** Drop chance: 50% ** Monsters: Metal Elemental (in Mountain Refuge) * 'Glass Armor: Increases the raiders HP by 40%, but breaks after the raider has been damaged 100 times whilst wearing it ** Lore: ** Drop chance: 49% ** Monsters: Metal Elemental (in Mountain Refuge) * Glass Sword: Increases the Raiders damage by 40%, but breaks after the raider has damaged an entity 100 times whilst wearing it ** Lore: ** Drop chance: 30% ** Monsters: Lava Elemental (in Mountain Refuge) * Transparent Sword: Kills by the carrier of this sword award 10% more XP, Stacks multiplicatively, 8 of these give roughly 114% more XP (214% base exp). ** Lore : none ** Drop chance: 0.005% ** Monsters: Red Spider, Black Spider, White Mouse, Brown Mouse * Golden Sword: 'Kills by the carrier of this sword award 10% more gold, Stacks multiplicatively, 8 of these give roughly 114% more Gold (214% base gold). ** Lore : none ** Drop chance: unknown ** Monsters: Arena * 'Large Bow: 'Increases Range of Raider By 10 Units (Size of 1 Raider is 24 Units) ** Lore : none ** Drop Chance : ? ** Monsters: Frozen Coast Archer * [[Sunlight Cape|'Sunlight Cape]]: Increases the healing the raider recieves by 20% ** lore: ? ** Drop chance: Unknown ** Brother (Golden knight in Dawn Fortress Throne Room) * Oddly Shaped Hat: 'Priest item, +30% Attack Speed. ** This oddly shaped hat peculiarly only fits on the head of a priest. Increases attack speed, which also reduces the cooldown off all abilities. ** Drop chance: Unknown * 'Venomous Dagger: 'Every 5th attack, The Raider Applies A DoT To the Target Dealing 150% of damage over 5 seconds ** Lore: none ** Drop Chance: 25%-50% not confirmed ** Monster : any frozen coast Consumables * Maddening Scroll: Stuns all enemies on your current map for 2 seconds (no cooldown) ** Lore: Contains inscriptions in an unintelligible tongue, not meant for ears of men and lesser creatures. ** Location: Arena (first round completed) ** Drop chance: 0.01% when farming, 100% chance in arena ** Monsters = Skeletons (not the ones in the Crypt) * 'Scroll Of Healing: 'Heals all raiders by 30% of their maximum hitpoints (30 sec cooldown) ** Lore: This scroll captures the essence of life of those whose efforts were not rewarded with success. ** Drop chance: 0.33% ** Monsters = Any farming monsters * 'Space Altering Scroll: Increases physical damage done by all beings in the world for 5 seconds ** Lore: In a futile effort to stop impending doom, many western sorcerers once again turned to academia. Research often resulted in failure, and yielded unexpected results. ** Drop chance: 0.33% ** Monsters = Any farming monsters * Scroll of Speed: Increases the movement speed of all raiders by 50% for 5 seconds (no cooldown) ** Lore: None ** Drop chance: 0.33% ** Monsters: Any farming monsters * Contract Renewal: Fully heals and teleports a random raider from the base back to the currently viewed battlefield. ** Lore: Before the invasion, some soldiers escaped certain death by entering contracts with the battling gods, binding them to eternal service for the exchange of immortality. ** Drop chance: 0.0007% ** Monsters: Any farming monsters * Healing Potion: Heals the raider on the currently viewed map with the least amount of current HP percentage to full HP. ** Lore: Alchemist mixture used for revitalizing the spirits of injured adventurers. Used to be quite rare, but an incoming invasion precipated a rush of production of these concoctions. ** Drop chance: 0.02% ** Monsters: Lesser goblins (Goblin Gardens and Path to Eternity) * Eye of the Gods: 'Completes all raid cooldowns and sets them to zero, so the raids can be challenged once again. ** Lore: Cold to the touch, this large piece of jewelry radiates a faintly green shimmer. Pondering its magnificent center stone, one easily loses track of time. ** Chance: 3% ** Location: Sold by merchant for 8000 gold * Solodified Dragon Remains: Solid chunk of hardened ashes. Can be ground to powder which, when applied to oneself, grants temporary immortality for 5 seconds. (30 sec cooldown) ** Lore: When a dragon dies, the magical force within it keeping its fiery heats under control withers away, and the dragon is turned to ash. ** Drop chance: 4% on Dragonling, 1% on Brother 2 and 3 (yellow and silver knights in Dawn Fortress Throne Room) ** Monsters: Dragonling (in Gardens of Eternity), Brother 2 and 3 (yellow and silver knights in Dawn Fortress Throne Room) * 'Mystery Ruby: 'Permanently raises attack of all raiders by 1. ** Lore: ** Location: Arena (third round complete) ** Drop chance: 10% * 'Mystery Heart: Permanently raises HP of all raiders by 50. ** Lore: ** Location: Farm maps, arena (third and fifth rounds) ** Drop chance: 0.0007% in farming maps, 10% in arena (third round complete), 100% in arena (fifth round complete) ** Monsters: Any farming monsters Skills * Healstreak After executing a healing ability the raider has a 3% chance to execute it again immediately and skip its cooldown. This additional cast will not cost any mana. ** Lore: ** Location: Merchant ** Price: 500 gold ** Class: Priest * Hitstreak After each normal attack the raider has a 8% chance to attack again immediately and without cooldown ** Lore: ** Location: Merchant ** Price: 500 gold ** Class: Warrior and Archer * Multiple Shots After each projectile attack the raider has a 30% chance to fire two additional projectiles at nearby targets ** Lore: ** Location: Merchant ** Price: 500 gold ** Class: Archer * Swiftness Increases the movement speed of the raider by 20% ** Lore: ** Location: Merchant ** Price: 500 gold ** Class: Any * Heal Propagation Each heal cast by the raider has a 6% chance to spread to nearby allies around the target and heal them for 25% of the raiders healing amount ** Lore: ** Location: Found in Arena (first round), desert, outpost ** Monsters: Scorpions and sandworms ** Drop chance: 0.005% in farming, 6% in arena ** Class: Priest * Taunt '''Every 10 seconds give the raider the ability to taunt their current target, forcing it to attack the raider ** Lore: none ** Location: Arena (first round), woods ** Monsters: Slimes (not slime cubes) ** Drop chance: 0.005% in farming, 6% in arena ** Class: Any * '''Critical Hit '''gives the raider attack a 12% chance to critically injure their enemy, doubling the damage dealt. ** Lore: While their combat style did not show much finesse, soldiers of old in western land were often able to apply inhuman amounts of brute strength to their attacks. Of course, it did not save the m in the end. ** Monsters: Ice Elemental (in Mountain Refuge) ** Drop chance: 30% ** Class: Any ( to be verified for Healers ) * '''Cleave Each attack by the raider has a 10% chance to cleave, dealing 135% damage to the target and 10% of the attacks damage to nearby enemies around the target. ** Lore: ** Location: Arena (first wave) ** Probability: 6% ** Class: Category:Items